


Long Fall, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey and Millie experience problems during a Colorado hiking trip





	1. Long Fall, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Long Fall**

**by: Babyphd**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Millie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama,Angst   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, NBC, Wells and anybody else who created them owns them. I just love writing about them.  
**Summary:** Abbey and Millie experience problems during a Colorado hiking trip  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is still Chief of Staff  


**Chapter 1**

"Oh, that feels so good." 

"Just relax, ma'am. Let me work some of that stress out of your muscles." 

"Mmmm." Abbey was finally relaxing after a very stressful week. She was leaving in the morning to go hiking in the Rocky Mountains with Millie for a couple of days and was trying to get the kinks out of her body. This massage was just what the doctor ordered. 

"Okay, now if you'll turn over, we can start on the front." Abbey was so relaxed that she didn't catch the different voice. 

With her eyes closed, she turned over. Suddenly, a tongue started trying to separate her lips. 

"What the hell?!!!" She opened her eyes to Jed leaning over her, trying to give her a kiss. 

"Jed!! You scared me to death. What the hell are you doing? Now I'm tense all over again." 

"Well, if you'll move your beautiful, naked body to the bed, I know how you can get relaxed all over again." 

Abbey smiled. "What type of relaxation did you have in mind?" as she followed his directions. 

He was stripping his clothes off as he was moving over to join her. 

"Well, let's see…let's start with your face." 

His tongue restarted what he had been attempting to do a minute ago. This time there was no resistance. 

Slowly, he and Abbey explored other areas in need of relaxation. "Is this tense?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, let me see how I can help you become a little less tense," as his lips and hands explored various areas of her body. She assisted him by providing easy access. 

There needed to be a little stimuli before total relaxation could be achieved. 

********* 

In a little while, both of them were totally relaxed and satisfied. 

"You missed your calling, Jed. With your hands, you could have been a masseur." 

"Abbey, that wouldn't have worked. You would have had to share me with others and I don't think you would be that happy with sharing." 

"No, hon. I don't want to share you with anybody." 

"Well, I have to share you with Millie on this trip. You know I'm going to miss you. I don't like the wilderness or I would go with you." 

Abbey looked at her husband in amazement. "Not only don't you like it, you hate it. But this gets me a chance to get away from all the phoniness in Washington and just reconnect with nature. It would be exciting to make love under the stars, but instead I will have to deal with Millie's snoring. Maybe one day we can go to the farm and enjoy ourselves in the barn. That's about as far outdoors as you get." 

"Now that's not true. We've had sex in a number of outdoor places. The pond, the woods, the Rose Garden." 

"Jed, the Rose Garden wasn't exactly sex. Knowing the agents were there, it kind of inhibited me." 

"Not from what I heard…." 

"Oh, shut up." Abbey gave him a smothering kiss. 

His hands started moving over her body again as the phone rang. 

"Shit." 

********** 


	2. Long Fall, A 2

**A Long Fall**

**by: Babyphd**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Millie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama,Angst   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, NBC, Wells and anybody else who created them owns them. I just love writing about them.  
**Summary:** Abbey and Millie experience problems during a Colorado hiking trip  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is still Chief of Staff  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

Abbey waited for the conversation to end. She knew immediately that their time was over when she heard Jed say, "Yes, Leo. I'll meet you in the Situation Room." 

Jed hung up and turned to apologize to Abbey. 

Before he could speak, he heard what he had always heard. "That's okay, Jed. Go on. I understand." 

God, what a woman. He was so lucky to have her. 

A quick kiss and he was gone. 

Abbey took a shower and checked her duffel bag one last time. They were leaving about seven and she didn't want to leave anything behind. 

She was looking forward to the trip. Reservations had been made at a five-star mountain lodge because Ron insisted. Well, who was she to deny the luxuries of life while experiencing the outdoors? She wasn't that stupid. 

But she had two days full of hiking in the back country ahead of her. Something she loved to do, but never wanted to insist that Jed do it with her. The only time she had insisted, he came back covered with bee stings due to the hive he accidentally knocked over. After that, he didn't fuss when she wanted to go hiking. He liked the outdoors, but hiking in the back country he left to his wife. 

Some things are better done alone. Now, he had valid excuses not to come. 

That's why she had planed this trip for months. She had asked Millie to go along for company because Millie was an expert climber and backpacker. Nothing like having the best along in case of trouble. 

******* 

Sometime in the night, she vaguely remembered Jed coming back to bed. But she was so sleepy that she didn't care. 

When she got her wake-up call at six, he had already left. 

'Well, maybe it was a good thing not to have planned for him to come along. He would have had to cancel at the last moment'. 

********** 


	3. Long Fall, A 3

**A Long Fall**

**by: Babyphd**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Millie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama,Angst   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, NBC, Wells and anybody else who created them owns them. I just love writing about them.  
**Summary:** Abbey and Millie experience problems during a Colorado hiking trip  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is still Chief of Staff  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

After the short trip to Andrews, she and Millie boarded a small Air Force Jet with two Secret Service agents. One would accompany them while hiking and the other one would stay at the lodge. 

A three hour flight brought them to Silver Springs. Then they got into a Suburban for an hour ride to the lodge. 

The isolation was intentional. Not only was Ron pleased she had not wanted to be at a more public place, it was closer to the back country that she wanted to see. 

The Rocky Mountains had always held a fascination for her. She had climbed many times in the White Mountains of New Hampshire, but the sheer ruggedness of the Rockies thrilled her. The jagged peaks, the steep inclines and the cliffs from where one could see for miles. Perfect for her sense of adventure. 

After arriving, she and Mille sat on the balcony to their suite and had some wine. Both of them barely spoke as they took in the spectacular view. Rugged mountains soared toward the sky while a crystal blue lake reflected the glorious sunshine. Although a little cool, it was great to be away from the smog and noise of Washington. 

The White House used to have such a spectacular view, at least until the forefathers started building. By now, there wasn't really an unobstructed view from the Truman Balcony. 

So Abbey took in this view like a person who had been in the desert and was just now seeing water for the first time. 

They sat there for most of the afternoon. Sometimes talking, sometimes just breathing in the magnificent vista. 

After a dinner of fresh grilled trout, it was bedtime. 

Their hike was to start at five, just before the sunrise. Both wanted to experience the pinks and blues of sunrise from a cliff, about a mile from the lodge. 

Millie had done this before and insisted that Abbey see the same sight. Millie had told her that it was unbelievable and one that she would remember for a long time. 

***** 

Abbey woke Millie up before five. She was anxious to get started. Millie reluctantly got dressed and by five-fifteen three women were leaving the lodge, heading for the cliffs. It didn't take long to throw on a pair of jeans, shirt and hiking boots. No make-up for two whole days. Abbey was in heaven. 

Abbey and Millie, with Abbey's agent a distance behind them, quickly walked the mile and sat on the edge of the cliffs while the sun peeked over the horizon. 

Slowly the sky turned from black, to gray to streaks of pink as the first rays of the sun came over the horizon. They sat there until the full yellow ball showed itself. 

"Now, didn't I tell you it was spectacular? Did I lie?" 

"No. It was gorgeous. Definitely worth the trip." 

********** 


	4. Long Fall, A 4

**A Long Fall**

**by: Babyphd**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Millie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama,Angst   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, NBC, Wells and anybody else who created them owns them. I just love writing about them.  
**Summary:** Abbey and Millie experience problems during a Colorado hiking trip  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is still Chief of Staff  


* * *

**Chapter 4**

They fixed breakfast from their backpack-cold cereal and fruit. They had brought water along with some sandwiches from the hotel kitchen. 

They intended to stay out all day. 

Tomorrow, they would take a different trail and see more spectacular sights. Abbey was already relaxed. 

After following this trail about three miles further, Abbey and Millie reached the highest point on their route. They were about fifty feet above a rocky river with steep canyon walls on both sides. The view took Abbey's breath away. 

The trail had narrowed so that it was only one person wide in most spots. Millie led, with Abbey following and her agent not too far behind her. It would be getting dark soon, so after this view, they needed to turn around and head home. 

As Millie and Abbey took in the view, Abbey heard the rattle. 

She turned and saw a diamondback rattlesnake, ready to strike. She froze with fright. 

"Don't move. He'll move away." 

"Millie, I couldn't move if I wanted to. Tell my agent to shoot it or something." 

"Abbey, just stay still. He won't bite unless you move." 

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." 

"Good." 

Abbey watched the snake intently. 

But, because she was so focused on the snake, she didn't realize how close she was to the edge of the cliff. 

As soon as the snake moved on, Abbey quickly turned. 

Immediately, she lost her balance and fell over the edge of the cliff. 

"ABBEY!!!" 

With horror, Millie watched Abbey topple off the cliff and fall the fifty feet or so into the river. 

Focused on her best friend, she didn't realize the earth under her feet was beginning to give way. Without warning, she soon was tossed into the river. 

Now they both were together. But not like they planned. Not at all. 

********** 


	5. Long Fall, A 5

**A Long Fall**

**by: Babyphd**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Millie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama,Angst   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, NBC, Wells and anybody else who created them owns them. I just love writing about them.  
**Summary:** Abbey and Millie experience problems during a Colorado hiking trip  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is still Chief of Staff  


* * *

**Chapter 5**

Abbey's agent saw what happened. The First Lady toppled like a rag doll into the river below. Then her friend followed right after her. 

Agent Sands tried to radio to her partner back at the hotel, but the canyon walls made it impossible to get any message out. She was on her own. 

Anxiously, she looked over the edge of the cliff. 

The First Lady lay on her back, not moving. Her friend was about twenty-feet away in the same position. 

Not being able to raise her partner, the only thing that could be done came next. 

Secret Service Agents had to be in top physical condition in order to be ready for anything that might occur. Agent Sands decided quickly that the only thing that could be done was to follow her protectee into the river. Or die trying. 

Assessing the height, rate of fall, and the dynamics of the fall, Agent Sands turned around with her back facing the river. Then stepped off. The dynamics of the fall enabled her to land on her side. 

After catching her breath, she scrambled to her charge's side. Abbey was lying on her back in the river bed with her right ankle turned the opposite direction and her arms flung across the rocks. 

But she had a pulse and was breathing. Reassuring. 

Not knowing what other injuries the First Lady might have, Agent Sands then turned her attention to the First Lady's friend, the Surgeon General of the United States. 

Millie slowly regained consciousness. Wet and cold were her first sensations. Then pain. 

Ever the doctor, Millie knew that her left arm was broken. How bad she didn't know. But that would present a problem getting back to the lodge. 

Then she remembered what had happened. Abbey had fallen off the cliff before she went over. 

"Abbey?" 

Agent Sands helped Dr. Griffith to a sitting position. 

"Ma'am, Mrs. Bartlet is over there," pointing to Millie's right. 

"Thanks. Help me get to her." 

Agent Sands assisted Millie until she was standing. Wobbling probably described it the best. 

With assistance, Millie walked the few steps toward Abbey. 

Millie sat down in the cold water and tried to make an assessment of Abbey's physical condition. 

The doctor in Millie quickly determined that the First Lady had a broken ankle, cuts on the back of her head and a cool body temperature. She was relieved. It could have been worse. Much worse. 

But when Millie tested her reflexes, she realized that there was no reaction from the shoulders downward. 

It had just gotten much worse. 

Had the fall broken Abbey's spine? 

There was just no way of telling without more sophisticated tests. Tests that Millie was certain the river wasn't going to provide. 

********** 


	6. Long Fall, A 6

**A Long Fall**

**by: Babyphd**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Millie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama,Angst   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, NBC, Wells and anybody else who created them owns them. I just love writing about them.  
**Summary:** Abbey and Millie experience problems during a Colorado hiking trip  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is still Chief of Staff  


* * *

**Chapter 6**

Agent Sands and Millie were next to an unconscious First Lady, trying to decide how best to handle her. Abbey needed urgent medical attention. The dilemma was how to get that attention to her. It was quite obvious that she would not be walking out of the canyon. 

Agent Sands asked how bad the First Lady was injured. 

"Well, I can't really tell. Besides the broken ankle, the probable concussion and the possibility of a broken back, let's throw in the snake that started this whole mess." Millie's worry and frustration was evident in her voice. "I would say she's critical. We have to get her out of this cold water, but I'm afraid to move her without a back board." 

"Yes, ma'am. I can't raise the other agent because these walls are too steep." 

Mille and Agent Sands just looked at each other. They each knew what had to be done. 

"I'll have to go back and find a place where I can get some help brought in. I'll need you to stay with Mrs. Bartlet while I do that." 

"How long will you be gone? It'll be dark soon." 

"Yes, ma'am. I know, but I can't get any help unless I get out of the canyon. I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Millie looked at the unconscious First Lady and then back at the agent. "Hurry," was all she said. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

The agent stood up and started running toward the mouth of the canyon. All of her training had told her to stay with her protectee at all times. But her training also said that protecting a life was critical, and this was the only way she knew how to do that under these circumstances. If it was a bad decision, then she was sure that Agent Butterfield would let her know that. But right now, she had a life to save. 

As the agent disappeared, Millie turned her attention to Abbey. She was still breathing without difficulty. But that was about the only good sign. 

She checked her pulse and found it rapid and weak. Good indication that Abbey had suffered some major trauma. But right now, there was nothing else that could be done for her. Millie only hoped that the agent would bring help back in time to make a difference. 

********** 


	7. Long Fall, A 7

**A Long Fall**

**by: Babyphd**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Millie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama,Angst   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, NBC, Wells and anybody else who created them owns them. I just love writing about them.  
**Summary:** Abbey and Millie experience problems during a Colorado hiking trip  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is still Chief of Staff  


* * *

**Chapter 7**

Millie watched the sunset over the canyon walls. Although it was still an hour or more to real sunset, the lowering sun was having difficulty infusing light into the canyon. 

Millie kept a close eye on an unconscious Abbey. But all she could do was to occasionally check her pulse and breathing. Any internal damage could not be assessed where they were. 

*********** 

"Ohh, my head." Abbey was slowly regaining consciousness, intending to rub it. But as she did so, she realized that her arms were not following her directions. 

'What was going on?' 

She heard water. 

Where was she? 

"Open your eyes Abbey. Open them now." 

That was Millie's voice. Where were they? 

Then she remembered that she was hiking and then a snake, and then she vaguely remembered falling. 

Abbey opened her eyes in the dusk and finally focused on Millie's face. "What happened?" 

"You fell about fifty feet from the trail into the river. You lost your balance after the snake moved." 

"How bad?" 

"You're banged up pretty good. I know you have a broken ankle, a concussion, and Abbey…" Millie didn't want to share this with her, but knew that she had to. 

"Abbey, I can't get any reflexes from your shoulders down. Can you feel anything?" 

Abbey ordered her limbs to move. No response. "Pinch me, Millie." 

Millie pinched her thigh and then her arm. 

"Ready anytime. Go ahead." 

"Abbey, I already have." 

Both women looked at each other. Both physicians knew how serious this could be. 

"Help?" 

Millie understood the meaning of Abbey's single word. 

"Your agent left about an hour ago to get some help. But it's getting dark and I don't know if she can get help here in the canyon tonight." 

Abbey nodded. At least her brain was working. 

"You okay?" 

"I broke my arm, but otherwise, I think I'm okay. I'm just worried about you." 

Abbey gave a weak smile. "Yeah, me too." 

********** 


	8. Long Fall, A 8

**A Long Fall**

**by: Babyphd**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Millie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama,Angst   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, NBC, Wells and anybody else who created them owns them. I just love writing about them.  
**Summary:** Abbey and Millie experience problems during a Colorado hiking trip  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is still Chief of Staff  


* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Mr. President?" 

"Yes?" Jed looked up from his desk to Ron Butterfield standing in front of him. 

With Abbey out of town, he usually worked in the West Wing until late. He hated to go back to the Residence alone so he avoided as long as he could. 

"Mr. President, we have initial reports that there has been an incident in Colorado involving Mrs. Bartlet and Dr. Griffith." 

"Tell me." Jed knew that Ron would never say that unless he had information that something had gone wrong. 

"Mrs. Bartlet's agent, the one accompanying her on her hike today, has just come back to the lodge to report that both Mrs. Bartlet and her friend have fallen into a river and are seriously injured. We're scrambling the local authorities now to get them some help." 

Jed's heart had caught in his throat. 

"Ron, how bad is Abbey hurt?" 

"Sir, the agent reports a broken ankle, a serious concussion, and…." 

"Yes, Ron? Spit it out." 

"Her back may be broken. The agent is passing along information from Dr. Griffith who did the assessment in the field." 

"Her back? Her back broken?" Jed couldn't get the words out. 

"Yes, sir. That is the only information we have. I need to go and make some arrangements. I'll keep you up to date." 

"Thanks, Ron." 

Jed continued to sit there in shock. Her back? Please God, not her back. 

********** 


	9. Long Fall, A 9

**A Long Fall**

**by: Babyphd**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Millie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama,Angst   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, NBC, Wells and anybody else who created them owns them. I just love writing about them.  
**Summary:** Abbey and Millie experience problems during a Colorado hiking trip  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is still Chief of Staff  


* * *

**Chapter 9**

It had been almost five hours since the agent left to get help. Night had enveloped the canyon, and with no moon, both women were having trouble keeping each other in sight. 

Millie kept her hand on Abbey's chest to keep track of her breathing. Her pulse had slowed down from the initial trauma of the fall. Millie knew the cold water was influencing a lot of her symptoms. But she was not going to move Abbey without some sort of board. If her back was broken, moving her would make it that much worse. 

Millie prayed that help would come soon. 

"I'm cold, Millie." 

"Yeah, me too." 

Through Millie's pain and haziness, it finally registered what Abbey had just said. She's cold. 

"Abbey, where are you cold?" 

"My hands are like ice. This water is pretty cold." 

"Abbey, did you just hear what you said? Your hands are cold. Abbey, your hands are cold!" 

It took some additional seconds before it registered with Abbey. 

"Oh my God! My hands are cold. I can feel my hands." 

"Can you move them?" 

Abbey tried to lift her right arm. Although it was a struggle, she did raise it enough so Millie could see. 

"Now your left." 

Abbey repeated the process. 

Tears of joy came from both women. 

"Maybe it's not that bad. Can you feel anything on your feet or legs?" 

"No. But this is a good sign. If my arms have come back, maybe my legs will too. Oh, God! Thank you." 

Millie took off her backpack and placed it under Abbey's head. At least Abbey didn't have to have her head in the cold water. 

"Are you thirsty? I've been afraid to offer you any water because of the possibility of choking." 

"Yes, I would love some." 

Millie handed Abbey the canteen and Abbey slowly raised one arm enough to pour some water in her mouth. 

"That tastes so good." 

********************* 


	10. Long Fall, A 10

**A Long Fall**

**by: Babyphd**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Millie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama,Angst   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, NBC, Wells and anybody else who created them owns them. I just love writing about them.  
**Summary:** Abbey and Millie experience problems during a Colorado hiking trip  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is still Chief of Staff  


* * *

**Chapter 10**

Within hours, both women had been taken out of the canyon and airlifted to Denver, where medical personnel were waiting for them. 

Arriving at the hospital, the First Lady was immediately taken to Radiology for a CT scan and a MRI. The results were hopeful. No broken vertebrae, but extensive swelling over most her spinal column. 

The cold water had kept the swelling down. That was the only reason she had regained the use of her arms. Now it would be a waiting game about her legs. The neurologists were very hopeful that she would make a complete recovery in time. 

Abbey finally got to her hospital room about six am. 

Between the fall, the recovery from the canyon, the helicopter ride and all the tests, she was exhausted. It had been only twenty-four hours since they had left the hotel room in such an anticipatory mood, but it seemed like an eternity. 

She really needed only one person to talk to right now. But he was in Washington. 

As she reached for the phone, there was a knock at the door. 

Thinking it was Millie, she said, "Come on in. I'm decent." 

"Well, I can only hope so." A smiling face peeked around the corner. 

"Jed!" 

He ran over to her, and leaned down to kiss her. "You'll do anything for attention, won't you?" 

"Just shut up and kiss me again." She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a second round. 

When they caught their breath, she noticed the roses he carried with him. 

"These are for you." Jed put forward the bouquet. 

"Who else did you have in mind?" A sly smile crossed Abbey's face. 

"Just the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Do you know where I can find her?" Jed returned her smile. 

"Hopefully, right here. If not, you had better not come home." 

"Darn. And I was so looking forward to introducing the two of you." 

********** 


	11. Long Fall, A 11

**A Long Fall**

**by: Babyphd**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Millie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama,Angst   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, NBC, Wells and anybody else who created them owns them. I just love writing about them.  
**Summary:** Abbey and Millie experience problems during a Colorado hiking trip  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is still Chief of Staff  


* * *

**Chapter 11**

They hugged for the longest time. 

Finally, Jed broke the connection and pulled up a chair next to the bed, never breaking his hand hold. 

"How are you feeling?" It was time to get serious. 

"Exhausted. The last few hours have not been a party." 

"Are you in any pain?" 

"Not really. My head still hurts a little, but then I did hit a rock with it when I landed. At least that's what Millie told me." 

"I always knew you were hard-headed. Your ankle?" 

"They will set it later this morning. We have to wait until the swelling goes down." 

Abbey just smiled. They both knew what the next topic had to be. 

"Any feelings in your legs?" 

"No. The doctors told me that the swelling was extensive and recovery might come immediately or it might take a while. They're giving me IV steroids to manage the swelling, but the doctors don't know when I might be able to see any results." 

"I know, hon." Jed touched Abbey's arm as he continued to look into her eyes. "I know." 

That opened up the flood gates. Exhaustion had just taken over. 

"Jed, I now know how you felt. The frustration. The not knowing. The fear. I was lying in that river and could only move my head. I didn't know if my back was broken or if I would ever be able to walk again. The excitement when I realized that I could move my arms again and the disappointment that my legs weren't included in that." 

"Shh. The doctors are hopeful that you'll make a complete recovery. Why don't we hold onto that right now? I think though that you need to rest. You're dehydrated, hungry and emotionally worn out. I'll sit here while you close your eyes." He held her hand in his. "Now, just rest for a while and I'll be here when you wake up." 

"You promise not to let Leo grab you?" 

Jed laughed. "Touché. We were interrupted the last time weren't we by Leo. Well, I left him in Washington. He can only interrupt me now by phone. And I can't use cell phones here so he's going to have tough time." 

Abbey smiled as she closed her eyes. The events of the past twenty-four hours could be handled. Jed was by her side. His touch gave her peace for the first time in hours. 

********** 


	12. Long Fall, A 12

**A Long Fall**

**by: Babyphd**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Millie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama,Angst   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, NBC, Wells and anybody else who created them owns them. I just love writing about them.  
**Summary:** Abbey and Millie experience problems during a Colorado hiking trip  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is still Chief of Staff  


* * *

**Chapter 12**

Abbey had been asleep for the past four hours, but Jed could easily see she was having nightmares. She moved her head back and forth, raised her arms as if she was bracing, and her breath was coming in rapid bursts. 

He got up to try and calm her down just as she screamed, "Catch me! Catch me!" 

"Abbey! Wake up! It's Jed. You're having a nightmare." 

Jed cringed when her eyes opened, wide with fear. 

"It's okay sweetheart. You're okay and in the hospital. I'm here. You're not falling." Slowly he saw recognition replace the fear in her eyes and her breathing become easier. 

"I was dreaming, Jed. I was falling again. You were looking at me but refused to catch me. You would catch me, wouldn't you?" 

"Of course. I would catch you even before you fell. I'm right here and I will catch you whenever you fall. I love you." 

Tears welled up in two pairs of eyes. "I love you, Jed. Did you know that?" 

"Well, sort of." 

That remark brought a small smile to Abbey's face. Jed now knew that she would recover from this whole ordeal. 

******* 

The nightmares became less and less frequent. 

Millie stopped by. She had a cast on her arm and had only been kept overnight for observation. She had stayed in Denver to offer any assistance she could. 

On the third day after the accident, the doctors agreed that Abbey was stable enough for transfer back to Washington. She would be taken aboard Air Force One on a stretcher and a doctor from Denver would accompany them on the trip as a precaution. Then Abbey's care would be turned over to Dr. Hackett in the White House Medical Office. 

The flight was uneventful. 

Upon arrival in Washington, Jed had requested that Abbey's departure from the plane not be publicized. CJ made sure the request was followed. 

Soon Abbey was back in their bedroom. It was crucial for her emotional recovery to be home. Liz called and wanted to come down, but Abbey told her there was really no reason. Except for her legs, she was making a complete recovery. Ellie and Zoey were there for her homecoming, but respected their mother's wishes to return to a normal life. 

That evening, she and Jed were finally cuddling on the bed together. It had been a long day for the both of them. They just wanted to be connected so they lay quietly, listening to music. 

"Abbey, are you okay?" 

"Well, I guess so. I just don't understand why my legs are still numb. You would think the swelling has gone down by now. But if it has, then why can't I feel them?" 

"I understand, babe. Tomorrow you start therapy. That should maintain some tone in them so they will be strong when you do get back the feeling. Just be patient. You will walk again. Have faith." 

"I'm trying, Jed. I'm trying." 

*********** 


	13. Long Fall, A 13

**A Long Fall**

**by: Babyphd**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Millie  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama,Angst   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, NBC, Wells and anybody else who created them owns them. I just love writing about them.  
**Summary:** Abbey and Millie experience problems during a Colorado hiking trip  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is still Chief of Staff  


* * *

**Chapter 13**

Later that night, Abbey awakened to a strange feeling. Her foot itched. 

She leaned down to scratch it before she realized what was happening. Her foot itched! 

"Jed!" 

Jed jerked awake at the sound of Abbey screaming his name. 

"What? Are you okay? Do you need something?" 

"My foot itches. Do you understand? MY FOOT ITCHES!" 

They both looked up as the bedroom door opened. "Do you need assistance, sir?" 

It was hard to reply because they both were laughing so hard. 

"No. we're fine. Just close the door." 

"Yes, sir." 

Their laughter only got louder. "Scratch my foot Jethro or I'll kill you. Oh, God, that feels so good!" 

"Yes, ma'am. Is this better?" Jed had gone from scratching to tickling, just to see what her reaction would be. 

"Quit tickling my foot. No, continue. It's just so good to feel this. Keep it up." 

Jed finished with her foot and came back to the head of the bed. 

"Help me stand." 

"Now, Abbey, are you sure…" 

"Hell yeah. I've got to at least try." 

Jed jumped out of bed and came around to her side. "Let me help you. Watch the cast. Let me take your weight. That's it. Don't try and walk anywhere. Just stand for a minute." 

As Abbey felt pressure on her feet for the first time in days, she cried. Tears of her joy mixed with tears of his joy. 

She fell back against the bed. Jed reached to place her legs on top of the covers. 

"No! Let me do this. I need to do it." 

Struggling, Abbey finally got them back on the bed with her and rolled over to face Jed. He was crying too. Tears of relief. 

"Jed, I'm okay. I'm really okay." 

"Yes, hon, you are. And I will make sure you stay that way." 

Gentle kisses were shared before they each fell asleep. 

Abbey had survived a long fall and Jed had been there to catch her. Just like always. 

THE END 


End file.
